


The Best Medicine

by Rizzleslvr72



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizzleslvr72/pseuds/Rizzleslvr72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane isn't feeling well. Leave it to her partner and Korsak to exploit the situation to bring her and Maura closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Medicine

Not sure where this came from, but here it is…a nice fluffy one shot. Hope you enjoy and get a chuckle or two. I had a blast writing it. It's a little AU there is no Jo Friday.

* * *

 

 

Jane knew something was terribly wrong the minute she came to consciousness. The room was spinning and she hadn’t even opened her eyes yet. The detective groaned which only seemed to aggravate the headache that was beginning to form. Her features scrunched in irritation. _It’ll be better once I get up and get some coffee in me._   Jane sat up. The world tilted on its axis and her stomach, along with its contents, threatened to jump to her throat.

It wasn’t better **at all**.

She fell back to the bed and tried to open her eyes. Bright light prevented further progress, and Jane’s head began to throb in earnest. In fact, it felt more like Freddy Kruger had gotten his best set of claws and was using them to scrape her brain. For that, she was so thankful. _Not._  Jane’s thoughts scrambled, and she slowly realized it was becoming increasingly difficult to string any coherent ones together.

The detective took a deep breath, hoping to clear her head. Something in her chest protested, sending her into a paroxysm of coughs. “Fuck,” Jane murmured weakly. She peered bleary eyed at the bedside clock. There was still an actual hour before she had to get up. _Maybe I’ll feel more human then._

Relaxing in increments, Jane sighed in disbelief when her bladder protested rather loudly.  She eased up from the bed and the floor almost rushed up to meet her. The detective clutched at the side of the mattress to keep the situation from becoming a reality. Pushing riotous curls out of her eyes, she swallowed down the bile in her throat and willed the rolling nausea  to subside as well. Jane whimpered. She was alone. It felt safe to do it. She pushed herself up slowly and took tiny steps toward the bathroom.

Long minutes later, Jane, with a waste basket in hand, shuffled toward the bed. _Just in case._   As she neared her destination, the chills started, running up her spine all the way to her fingertips.  “Fuuuck,” she whined as she began to shiver. It exacerbated her headache and for some reason, made her stomach do summersaults.  Jane sat on the edge of the bed gingerly. Every ounce of energy in her body had been depleted.  For a moment, she stopped breathing and hastily placed the tiny trash can in front of her just in time.

Jane had been wrong.

Puking her guts up had completely sucked her dry.

Her eyes were heavy and so were her limbs. Exhaustion beckoned. She sat the trash can on the floor and flopped back in the bed. _Just a few more minutes. I’ll be fine._   Jane may not have felt well, but her stubborn streak was alive and kicking. The sound of activity in the living area yanked Jane to wakefulness.  She moaned. Her head felt like it weighed a literal ton.

“Jane! Come on! I’m not driving Ms. Daisy this morning. I’ve been blowing and calling forever. No more carpool---“ Frost stopped speaking abruptly.

Jane tried vehemently to open her eyes once more. She only succeeded a fraction, peering at her partner standing in the open doorway.

“That was a big ass truck that hit you. You look like shit.”

 _Fuck you._   Her mind screamed, but on the outside, it sounded closer to  “Fuuu…”

“If she has the audacity to be late, you’d think she would have coffee made,” Korsak grumbled as he eased up behind Frost.  “Oh…” There was a slight pause. “My dear lord.”

 “I know right?” Frost added. His tone held a derisive glee. “I’m gonna have to take a picture.”

“She’ll kill you.”  Korsak murmured.

“It will so be worth it.”

There was a flash and Freddy dug deeper into Jane’s brain. She groaned piteously. Jane could hear most of what they were saying, but with each passing second her eyelids drooped lower. Her mind went hazy as sleep finally took over.

“What the hell was **_that_**?

“What?” Frost followed up with his own question.

“That noise she just made. I don’t think I’ve ever heard it come out of her mouth before, and is that…vomit in her hair?” Korak sounded pained and incredulous.

“Oh yeah, I think it is.” Frost snapped another picture with his phone.

“Maybe we should help her?” Korsak asked.

“Hell no! I’m not going in there. You can go. You’ve known her longer.”  Frost gave him a side eye.

“Yeah, but kid, she’s your partner.”

“Uh huh guilt doesn’t work on me.”  Frost flipped through his contacts.

“What are you doing?”

“Calling Maura.”

“Oh yeah, good plan. Maybe she won’t mind the vomit.”

Barry rolled his eyes. “It’s Jane. She won’t mind anything.”

They smiled at each other in conspiracy.

“ **Good** plan.” Korsak emphasized.

“It’s a golden opportunity. Been waiting for something like this to present itself.  It’s getting old watching them stare at each other. Some kind of action needs to happen.”

“Mmm, but Jane looks so…crusty.”

Frost chuckled. “And less prickly.”

“Gotcha.” Korsak cleared his throat. “She is so going to kill us.”

“Yup.”

Korsak sighed. “So, what if Maura’s busy?”

Frost snorted. “She’ll find a way. I’m sending her the pics.”

“Kid, you’re a fucking genius.” Korsak patted him on the back.

“I know this.” Frost scoffed.

**

Even though worry was weighing her down, Maura moved quickly making her way out of the elevator and down the hall toward Jane’s condo. When she opened the door, the smell of fresh brewed coffee hit her almost immediately along with the drone of the television.

Frost and Korsak glanced up at her from the couch.

“Coffee doc?” The older man asked holding up his own cup. “I made it myself so it’s good.”

Frost stuffed the rest of some sort of pastry in his mouth and smiled around it.

Ignoring it all, Maura asked, “Have you checked on her?”

Frost nodded and swallowed. “Yeah, she still looks like shit, but she’s sleeping.”

“Did you give her ibuprofen to reduce the fever?” She peered at Frost.

The man in question blinked. “Uhm…I didn’t really want to go all the way in.”

Maura’s eyes widened then arranged themselves into a glare. “Barold, you’re her partner.”

Korsak chuckled. “Told you.”

“I supposed that you didn’t bother either, Vince?”

“Uh…”

Maura continued to glare. “You may go.”

Korsak nodded. “We were going to after I finished my---“

Their eyes caught. Maura tried to transmit her exasperation.

Korsak jumped up. “Okay, leaving right now.”

“You do that.”

Maura turned and headed down the hall toward the bedroom. She stopped at the entrance and studied the figure sprawled in the bed. Jane lay on her back. Her brow was wrinkle just as it was often times while she was awake. Dark hair was spread all over her pillow, and her mouth was wide open.  It wasn’t the most delectable sight, but Maura smiled nonetheless. On the inside, she melted.

Removing Jimmy Cho’s, she left them by the door and padded quietly deeper into the room. First things first, she grasped the trash can intent on doing away with the contents as well as the nearly empty glass on the nightstand. While in the bathroom, the doctor found a digital thermometer and opened a bottle of ibuprofen, shaking four into her hand. She also procured some other things.

A few seconds later, she sat precariously on the bed near Jane. The detective mumbled in her sleep. Maura’s grin returned. With a warm damp towel, she cleaned the mired strands of the detective’s hair. There was no response.

“Jane?”

“Jane?” Maura said louder.

She turned her head toward the voice. “Mmm.”

“I need you to wake up for me.”

“M-maura?” Slowly, brown eyes blinked open. Jane grimaced and closed them again, peering at the doctor from tiny slits. “Heyyyyyy.”

Maura bit her lip, feeling her smile break through once more. She brushed the back of her hand over Jane’s forehead then her cheek. The detective leaned into the touch, chasing it. She was burning up. Still, the doctor’s breath caught as her chest filled with warmth. “Hey, yourself.” She murmured.

“Frost…gonna kill’em.”

Maura chuckled. “I’m sure he knows.”  The thermometer beeped as she turned it on. “Open your mouth for me. I need to take your temperature.”

Without a word, Jane opened. Then, there was another beep. Maura glanced at the results, 102. The fever reducer was definitely needed. “Can you sit up for a few seconds?”

“Nooo, heads gonna fall…off.”

The doctor sighed. “Will you let me help you? I need you to take these. It‘ll make you feel better.”

“Kay.”

Jane’s continued acquiescence was concerning. She was never this compliant. It was a testament to how she probably felt.  Maura sifted through Jane’s hair, causing the detective to whimper. When she got to her nape, the doctor massaged for a few seconds before encouraging movement. “Open for me again.”

Jane did as asked without hesitation and with an air of trust that made Maura’s heartbeat accelerate. One by one she placed the pills in her mouth following each with a swallow of water.  She eased Jane back down. “Okay, that will help with the fever and the headache.”

They sat there quietly. Maura couldn’t take her eyes away. Jane was so unguarded, so open. She reached out, trailing a finger over Jane’s cheek to the dimple in her chin. Again, the detective responded, following the touch. It wasn’t an aberrant reaction. Jane wanted it. Her insides clenched with the knowledge and a little hope.

“Maura?” Jane whispered.

“Yes?” The doctor responded just as softly.

“Maura?”  Jane’s eyes opened a fraction wider.

“Yes, Jane?”

“I think…I think I’m sick.” Her tone was almost petulant. It was endearing.

“You are.” Maura decided it was useless to try fighting her grin. Jane may have been miserable, but she was far from it.

“Don’t wanna be sick.”

Maura moved drying curls from Jane’s face. “I know.”

“I don’t get sick.”

“You are now.”  Maura added.  “I’ll be right back. You need to stay hydrated.” She began to stand.

“Noo.” Jane reached out, grasping Maura’s hand.

When they did touch, there was always a delicious tingle. The heat from Jane’s skin just added to it.

“Five minutes, Jane.”  Rhythmically, she rubbed her thumb over Jane’s flesh, hoping to soothe. “Ten at the most.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”  This was not her Jane. This was not the Jane she was used to: tough, brash, and crude. Still, she accepted her. Maura wondered if there was any aspect of this woman she didn’t love.

When Maura entered the kitchen, she turned the coffee pot off and opened the cabinet. The tin, containing herbal teas, was where it always was, waiting for her. She chose a mint variety, knowing it would sooth Jane’s stomach as well.

As she entered the bedroom, Maura was aware of Jane’s eyes on her even though they were hooded. She sat the rather large mug on the nightstand before leaning over to grasp a pile of pillows.  She lifted Jane’s head and eased a majority of them under and around her. “That should help. Drink your tea.”

Jane made a face, but when Maura gave it to her, she took it.

“Do you want the TV on?”

“Yeah…not loud.”

Maura picked up the remote. She glanced at the empty space near Jane on the bed and contemplated between it and bringing a chair in. It was a struggle regarding where she wanted to be and where she probably needed to be. Taking a deep breath, Maura decided to do what she wanted.  She eased into bed beside Jane. It had been a long time since they’d done this…too long.

Jane glanced in her direction. “I’m…contagious.”

It was awkward and uncomfortable.

“I don’t care.”

The corner of Jane’s mouth moved upward. Whatever tension there was dissipated.

Knowing Jane abhorred daytime television, she settled for The Learning Channel. Maura lowered the volume to a respectable level. It was the only sound save Jane sipping her tea and breathing, but there was comfort in it all. Every few seconds, Maura glanced over making sure the tea was disappearing. By the sixth time, the detective’s eyes were drooping dangerously and the rest of her body leaned precariously toward the doctor. When Jane’s head finally reached her shoulder, Maura gently pried the mug from the detective’s fingers, sitting it on the nightstand.

Maura savored the warmth against her. Lifting her arm, she wrapped it loosely around Jane’s shoulders. It was the most natural thing in the world. She brushed her lips at the top of Jane’s head and continued to watch, Sex Sent Me to the ER.

She was on her third episode when Jane stirred. The detective groaned.

“It’s okay,” Maura murmured, wanting her to know, to remember she wasn’t alone.

Unfocused brown eyes blinked open and stared before closing. Jane burrowed into the doctor’s side even more. Inadvertently, moist lips brushed Maura’s neck and stopped dangerously close to her ear, leaving behind a trail of goosebumps and a hard shudder.

“You’re pretty.” Jane mumbled.

Maura shivered once more and attempted not to laugh. “So are you.”

Jane grunted and whispered, “Not like you.”

The doctor closed her eyes cementing the moment.

**

Jane awakened in a cold sweat. Her fever had broken. Then, she became aware of everything else: the warmth surrounding her, the arms wrapped around her torso, and a very familiar scent. Slowly, carefully she turned grateful that the throbbing in her head had diminished.

Maura made a sound in the back of her throat and moved closer. For several seconds, Jane’s heart stopped. She held her breath and decided that it wasn’t the best of ideas as her chest constricted. Still, she continued to watch. Tendrils of honey blond obscured some of Maura’s face. Jane moved them aside, noting the softness at her fingertips. The doctor’s face was completely relaxed. There were no lines of worry. Full lips were moist and parted. She was utterly enamored by the sight.

Panic ceased her as she went over the things she said and did. It was a jumbled mess, but she was able to decipher enough. As if sensing Jane’s distress, green eyes opened and cleared.  Maura’s lips curled upward. “Hello.”

Jane swallowed her emotions, but most of it lodged in her throat, making it husky. ”You stayed with me all day.”

Maura’s smile brightened. She traced a fingertip over Jane’s sweaty cheek. “Your fever broke.”  She murmured instead of commenting on the detective’s statement.  Her touch trailed over Jane’s chin. She leaned into it. The doctor’s eyes widened. She bit her lip and continued to grin.

It all did something to Jane’s insides.

“Feel better?”

Jane swallowed. “A little.” She couldn’t stop staring. The anxiety whittled away. Instead of building her walls back up, the detective left them where they were.

“Good.”  Maura paused. Humor and heat entered her gaze. “You think I’m pretty.”

Warmth flooded Jane’s face, but she didn’t look away. A smirk found its way to her lips. “Maybe.”

Maura released a shaky breath. “You like it when I touch you.” To prove her point, her hand slid down to Jane’s neck before sliding into the hair at her nape.

The detective shivered and gasped. “Yes.”

Maura’s gaze fell to her lips. “How long?” She asked.

“Long time.”

The doctor closed the distance between them. “Me too.”

Jane’s heart thudded. “I haven’t brushed, and I’m contagious.”

“I don’t care.” Maura whispered.

Then, lips brushed softly over her own before trailing over her nose to her forehead. Jane was careful not to breathe or open her mouth. Still, she was rocked to the core.

Minutes later, Maura’s phone chirped. Jane grumbled as the doctor moved to reach for it. “It’s Frost. I’m sure he’s checking on you.”

Maura chuckled as she read it. “Here, it’s for you.”

Jane grumbled some more and glared at the screen. It was a picture of her obviously taken this morning. _I’m guessing ur phone is dead. Just wanted to ask Facebook or Instagram?_

“I’m gonna kill him.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
